The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire of radial carcass construction having a carcass of at least one ply connected in the bead area to the bead corse, further comprising especially a multi-ply belt, a tread strip with tread pattern, and sidewalls, whereby each sidewall, beginning at the bead area, extends relatively flat, at an angle of 0.degree. to 20.degree., in the axial direction outwardly.
Such a tire is known from European patent application 0 140 074 whereby this tire comprises bead cores which are eccentrically arranged in the bead area so that for a mounted tire the inner tire diameter in the bead area is smaller than in the tire before mounting. This tire is mounted onto a wheel rim which is provided with a support part arranged axially within the seat of the wheel rim, whereby this support part has a diameter that is greater than the diameter of the wheel flange. In the emergency running position, i.e., in the case of a flat tire, the tire is supported with its inner wall at the support part of the wheel rim. Due to the very flat extension of the tire sidewalls in the area of the wheel flanges, the sidewalls will curve laterally outwardly, and contact with the road surface or contact with the inner sidewall is prevented.
In another known solution of the prior art for providing emergency running properties, the wheel rim is designed such that it has radially inwardly extending wheel flanges and, in addition, is provided at its inner circumference with seats for the bead area of the tire. For such a solution, known, for example, from German patent application 32 46 131, the outer radial mantle surface of the wheel is additionally used as a support surface for the tire under emergency running conditions. This known solution for ensuring at least minimal driveablity when the tire is deflated requires specially designed wheel rims, especially also providing support surfaces at the wheel rims.
It is an object of the present invention to design a tire of the aforementioned kind such that it can be driven when deflated at least for a certain distance whereby mounting of the tire on a standard (conventional) wheel rim according to conventional mounting methods is possible.